Sacrifices
Sacrifices are actions in Pocket God, Pocket God Facebook, and Pocket God: Journey To Uranus, in which Pygmies are killed through the various methods present on the islands. These punish the Pygmies and worsen their mood. Their polar opposite are gifts. Pocket God These are all the sacrifices currently available in Pocket God: * Flick and Drown - Flick a Pygmy into the water. * Pushed and Drown - Push a Pygmy into the water. * Dropped and Drown - Drop a Pygmy into the water. * In Volcano - Flick a Pygmy into the volcano. * Hit By Lava- Let a Pygmy get hit by the erupting volcano's lava and drown. * Slide and Drown - Tilt the iPod Touch/iPhone/iPad so that a Pygmy slides into the water. * Upsidedown Lose Grip - Tap a Pygmy when it is hanging onto the island when the iPod Touch/iPhone/iPad is upside-down. * Upsidedown Earthquake - Start an earthquake when a Pygmy is hanging onto the island when the iPod Touch/iPhone/iPad is upside-down. * Upsidedown Fall '- Turn the iPod Touch/iPhone/iPad upside-down (this sacrifice occurs to Pygmies who don't have a grip on the island). * '''Lightning '- Strike a Pygmy with lightning. * '''Explosion and Drown - When a flaming Pygmy explodes (due to magnifying glass or temperature), any Pygmy that falls into the water because of it will get this sacrifice. * Boulder and Drown '''- Knock a Pygmy into the water using the meteor. * '''Fed To Shark - Feed a Pygmy to the shark. * Shark and Drown - Knock a Pygmy into the water using a shark and let it drown. * Shark on Head '''- Drop a shark onto a Pygmy's head. * '''Hit by Vampire - Let a Pygmy get knocked into the water by a Vampire Pygmy and let it drown. * Vampire in Light '''- Let a Vampire Pygmy be killed by sunlight. * '''Hurricane Lightning - Strike a Pygmy with lightning while it is in the hurricane. * Hurricane Drown - Let a Pygmy get picked up by a hurricane and fall and drown in the water when it finishes. * Fish for Shark - Let a Pygmy catch a shark with the fishing rod. * Magnifying Glass - Incinerate a Pygmy using the magnifying glass. * Fire Ants - Feed a Pygmy to the fire ant. * T-Rex Egg and Drown - Knock a Pygmy into the water using the T-Rex Egg. * Holding it in - Keep a Pygmy waiting outside of the outhouse until it bursts. * Eaten by T-Rex - Let a Pygmy get eaten by the Tyrannosaurus Rex. * Loving Pocket God - Tap the Sand Island Statue three times so that a Pygmy disintergrates. * Skewered! - Tap the Underwater Statue so it shoots out its spear when a Pygmy is in its range. * Choking on Burnt Fish '''- Feed a Pygmy a burnt fish. * '''Too Close to Bon Fire - Tap the campfire so it burns any Pygmies that are warming up near it and let them drown. * Marshmallowed - Cook a Pygmy over the campfire so it becomes a Marshmallowed Pygmy. * Choking on Burnt Chicken - Feed a Pygmy a burnt dodo bird. * Getting Carried Away - Let a Pygmy get carried away by the dodo bird when it's holding a fish, cooked fish or burnt fish. * Flattened - Let a Pygmy fall in Ooga Jump. * Fed to Piranha - Feed a Pygmy to a piranha. * Blasted by a Shark's Laser - Blast a Pygmy with the shark laser. * Eaten by Shark Underwater - Feed a Pygmy to the Laser Shark. * Brains Eaten - Let a Pygmy get bitten by a Zombie Pygmy. * Burried Alive - Burry a Pygmy in the grave. * Carried Away by Ghost - Make a Ghost Pygmy pick up a Pygmy and carry it away. * Pulled into Ghost World - Make a Ghost Pygmy drag a Pygmy into the ground. * Hard of Hearing - Make a Ghost Pygmy scream until it makes a Pygmy explode. * Eaten by Spider - Let a Pygmy get eaten by the Barking Spider. * Baby Spider Food - Tap a Pygmy when it is cocooned on the spider web. * Eaten by Ice Monster - Feed a Pygmy to the Ice Monster. * Explode on Ice Monster '''- When a Pygmy hits the ice monster, if it explodes, this sacrifice occurs. * '''Bounced Off Ice Monster - When a Pygmy hits the ice monster, if it bounces off it, this sacrifice occurs. * Shot Out of Igloo'' ''- Put two Pygmies in the igloo, which causes the first Pygmy to be shot out, fall in the water and drown. * Bowled over by Igloo Pygmy - Let a Pygmy get knocked into the water and drown by a Pygmy being shot out of the igloo. * Smashed by Snow Ball '''- Let a Pygmy get flattened by the ice monster's snowball. * '''Igloo Cannon - Tap the igloo when a Pygmy and a fish are in it to send the Pygmy flaming and flying into the water. * Sword Swallower '''- Feed a Pygmy a swordfish. * '''Lost My Head - Pull a Pygmy when it is being held by the squid until its head is pulled off. * Squid Bait '''- Let a Pygmy get eaten by the squid. * '''Global Warming - Make a Pygmy explode by making the temperature hot. * Shattered '''- Tap a frozen Pygmy so that it shatters (frozen because of cold temperature). * '''Icicle Pin Cushion - Let a Pygmy get hit by an icicle from the ice geyser. * Spiked in the Pain Drain - Let a Pygmy get impaled by spikes in the Pain Drain. * Lost in the Crack Hole - Make a crack underneath a Pygmy with The Runs toggled off. * Fall In Lava - Let a Pygmy fall into the lava in The Runs. * Hit Lava Rock - Let a Pygmy hit a molten lava rock in The Runs. * Torn Apart in Altar - Keep winching the Pygmy in the altar until it rips apart. * Eaten by Ape - Feed a Pygmy to the giant ape. * Smashed by Ape in Winch '''- Keep winching the Pygmy in the altar until it rips apart, which makes the giant ape angry and smashes the Possessed Pygmy on the winch. * '''Smashed by Ape in Bongos - Keep winching the Pygmy in the altar until it rips apart, which makes the giant ape angry and smashes the Possessed Pygmy on the bongos. * Monkey on Back - Drop a monkey on a Pygmy, which causes it to run around until the monkey rips its face off and it falls off the mountain. * Thrown by Monkey - Drop a Pygmy on a monkey (when there is only one) or feed a Pygmy a banana when a monkey is next to it to make it throw the Pygmy off the mountain. * Beetlejuiced! - Get hit by a beetle in the Konkey Dong minigame. * Bouldered by Konkey Dong - Get hit by a boulder in the Konkey Dong m minigame. * Fell off the Level - Fall off a cliff in the Konkey Dong minigame. * Konkey Dong's Snack - Sacrifice a Pygmy to Konkey Dong using the Konkey Dong Idol with the Konkey Dong minigame toggled off. It is implied that Konkey Dong eats the Pygmy he takes away. * Eaten by Moron Snake - Feed a Pygmy to the Snake when the Moron Pests minigame is toggled off. * Eaten by Moron Turtle - Lose in the Moron Pests minigame, which makes the Pygmy involved get eaten by the turtle. * Zapped by Vatican Assassin - Let a Pygmy or Vampire Pygmy get electrocuted by Vatican Assassin Warlock Charlie. * Cut in Half by Charlie - Let Charlie transform into a Tiger Pygmy and cut a Pygmy in half. * Absorbed by Half Pygmy - Drop a Half Pygmy on the head of an ordinary Pygmy. The Half Pygmy will cover the Pygmy's top half and become an ordinary Pygmy. * Burnt by Vatican Assassin - Let a Vampire Pygmy get disintegrated by Vatican Assassin Warlock Charlie. * Fatality in Battle - Lose a battle * Scuba Masked - Drag a Jellyfish to a pygmy's face so the pygmy suffocates * Stung by Jellyfish - Drag a Jellyfish to a pygmy's body so the Jellyfish electrocutes him *'Eaten by Jellyfish' - Drag a pygmy to a Jellyfish head so the animal eat him * Pygmy Smoothy - Drag a pygmy to the Jellyfish tentacles so the animal suck the fluids out of him and then kill him * Boiled Underwater - 'Kill a pygmy using the underwater heat power * '''Frozen Underwater - '''Kill a pygmy using the underwater freeze power * '''Got the Bends Underwater - '''Kill a pygmy using the underwater air bubble power * '''Disolved in Acid -' Kill a pygmy using the underwater acid power * 'Bp'ed - '''Kill a pygmy using the underwater oil power * '''Veal Dinner for T-Rex '- Feed a Baby Pygmy to the T-Rex * '''Veal Cutlets for Shark - Feed a Baby Pygmy to the Shark * Heart Attack - Give Old Fart Pygmy a heart attack by touching him * Flamed Ice Monster - Hit the Ice Monster with a Fast Pygmy so he explode * Instant Eruption - Flick a Fast Pygmy into the volcano * Skin Cancer - Let Ginger Pygmy die from sun exposure * Vampire Meets His Match - Let a Vampire get disintegrated by Ginger Pygmy * A Queen's Snack - Feed a Pygmy to the Locust Queen * Pygmy Sashimi - Slice a pygmy in half * Pop the Balloon - Explode a Fat Pygmy by touching it * Squashed Like a Bug - Squash a Mutant Locust by touching it * Eaten Like a Leaf - Make the Locusts eat a pygmy * Mutant Leaf Eater - Create a Mutant Locust and then let it fly away * That's the Way the Ball Bounces! '- Smash a pygmy in Dance Dance Execution. * Pocket God Facebook If you sacrifice a Pygmy in a the Facebook version, you are given Sacrifice Coins. The sacrifices are: * Drowning Pygmies (flicking or dropping) (overuse will summon The Beast of the Abyss) * Drowning Pygmies through Gravity (overuse will summon The Yoga Master) * Electrocuting Pygmies (overuse will summon Zeus the Old King) * Flinging Pygmies into the water with Hurricane (overuse will summon The Wind Dragon) * New Moon: eating their own Handheld Torch, catch pygmy on fire when another pygmy blows their torch (overuse will summon Moonface) * Answering The Grace Requests (overuse will summon Mother Nature) * Dropping Hail on Pygmies (overuse will summon Stormy the Snowman) * Flicking Pygmies into the volcano or burning them with Lava (overuse will summon The Volcano God) * Dropping Pygmies into the Tar Pit (or letting the Skeleton Arm drag them in) (overuse will summon The Tar Fossil) * Killing Pygmies with the Geyser (overuse will summon Steamy) * Flinging them into the distance with the Coconut Tree * Having them eaten by the Venus Flytrap (overuse will summon the Venus Queen) * Encountering explosive Bomb Fruit (overuse will summon The Warmonger) * Eaten by the Shark (overuse will summon Sharky White Teeth) * Carried away by the Dodo Bird (overuse will summon SkekDodo) * Turned into an ice cube in the Cocodrink Fridge or St. Pat Fridge (overuse will summon The Unidentifiable Leftover Monster) * Having them dance to exhaustion (overuse will summon The Galley Master) * Killing Pygmies With The Fire Ants (overuse will summon The Skull Army) * Killing Pygmies With Magic Mushrooms (overuse will summon The Smuck) * Cutting Pygmies In Half With Weapon Rack (overuse will summon Kali) * Rainbow Farting The Pygmies or Giving The Pygmies A Ride & Killing Them With The Unicorn (overuse will summon The Night Mare) Pocket God: Journey To Uranus in PGU]] *''To be added Trivia * The sacrifices' names are officially named on Pocket God's leaderboard section of OpenFeint. * There is a glitch in the leaderboards that replaces the word ''''and' with '&:'. * There are some missing sacrifices that are not on the leaderboards: Melt through island, Lightning and fall, Vampire explode and drown. :* Additionally, dropping, pushing, sliding and flicking a Pygmy off Ape Mountain still qualifies as their respective drowning sacrifices. * Even though the boulder is now a meteor, the sacrifice is still called 'Boulder and Drown'. * Despite the fact that the Island of Misfit Crossovers is (supposedly) only a dream, the sacrifices done there count and the Pygmies are killed for real there as if it was like any other island. Category:Pocket God Category:Pocket God (Facebook) Category:Pocket God: Journey to Uranus